Let It Go
by lana-klaroline
Summary: OneShot - Caroline calls Klaus after her breakup with Tyler and he helps her to realise that you have to let somethings go.


"…No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done." Caroline pleaded, hoping to god her boyfriend would turn around and forget about Klaus, forget about revenge and just love her more than he hates him. Caroline felt her heart break just a little more as she watched, what she thought was the love of her life, walk away from her without so much as a goodbye. He just walked away. Before she could stop it Caroline felt her knees go weak and she sagged to the floor, bringing a shaking hand towards her mouth in hopes of quieting the gut wrenching sobs escaping her lips. She couldn't believe it, after everything they had been through; he walked out of that door and out of her life without even glancing back on what he was leaving behind. But that's just it, Caroline was never picked. She was never the one. So many times had she been the second choice that she wondered if anybody even cared about her anymore, her own father had tried to kill her, her friends were never there for her, she was always the one to get tortured and everyone was so busy worrying about Elena, who got it all, that no one had even bothered to ask what had been going on with her lately. The only person who had put her first was Klaus. As Caroline sat on the cold floor of her dorm room, she thought back to all the moments Klaus had put her first, looked at her as if she was the only thing worth living for and wondered why it was the man without a heart was the one to treat her better than any of her friends. After another minute of crying, Caroline finally found the strength to push herself up off the floor and she made her way to the balcony of her room, her phone in hand. As she scrolled through her contacts Caroline was left with one number she wasn't even sure she should be calling. Stefan was busy looking into the Augustine problem with Elena and Damon, Bonnie was finally having some alone time with Jeremy, her mother was at work. Caroline pressed the call button and wondered if this was another one of her mistakes. She scoffed as he picked up on the first ring, but deep down she began to realise just how important she was to the big bad hybrid.

"Hello, love" God, she could almost hear the smirk she knew he was wearing.

"Hey." She already regretted it, what was she thinking calling Klaus of all people, in the middle of the night, to tell him she had finally broken up with the person he hated the most.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" She could hear the actual concern in his voice, like he was genuinely worried for her.

"Umm, I broke up with Tyler. He chose revenge on you over me and he just walked out. I don't want to be sad again Klaus, this happens all the time. I'm never the first choice." By the end of her rant she had started to cry again. Klaus heard her trying to hold back her tears and cringed; he wanted to be there with her.

"They always do this; I mean I called you over my best friends Klaus, that's saying something. They never care about me." Caroline hadn't even realised but this wasn't even about her break up anymore, now she was telling Klaus everything. Klaus walked out on to his balcony he looked up at the stars and wondered if Caroline was as well. He hated the way Caroline's friends treated her and he hated the way she still hated him.

"You know what your problem is, Caroline? You get attached, fast. And once you're attached to someone you do everything you can to please them and make them happy. It's never been about what you want; it's always everyone's needs before your own. You give out too many chances to people, who quite frankly, do not deserve them. They take advantage of you, and you become a pushover. But you're okay with that, because they're in your life and that's all you ever really wanted. And even if they screw you over, you'll still be there for them. Because that's you, that's who you are. Once you get attached to someone, they capture your heart and they always have a place there. And that is why it's so hard for you to let that person go."

Caroline struggled to breathe, now the tears flowing endlessly down her face, overcome with sadness by his words. Because they were right, and that's why it was so upsetting to her. After all the bad things Tyler did she stuck with him because she loved him and in the end he broke her heart, just like everyone else. Her experience with Damon had been traumatising but she had to go on living with him in her life even after what he did to her, just so it wouldn't make things uncomfortable for her friends. Klaus was right, her friends didn't deserve her.

"Love?"

Right, Klaus was still there.

"Yeah, um, I just got to go do something."

Caroline looked up to the million stars and smiled, smiled to a new beginning.


End file.
